


The Eagle And The Snake

by Tonitoulinaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts, Post-Chamber of Secrets, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonitoulinaki/pseuds/Tonitoulinaki
Summary: A muggle-born witch,Regina Clarke and her relationship with a boy who is destined to be the darkest wizard of all time.





	The Eagle And The Snake

Chapter One,Year One

 

1938

 

The boy sat alone inside the last of the compartments.He listened to the laughter and cheerful sounds the other children made. The older students were trying to keep the youngest and most excited in order so they wouldn't roam the hallways of the train.         Tom needed nobody to tell him that. He hadn't talked to anyone. Even though he had been invited to sit by a group of kids older than him,he decided to be left alone. In other circumstances he'd be glad to sit with others of his kind.Kids that understood him,that were exactly like him. But not quite. He still felt different. Not in a bad way. Tom was better. Stronger. He knew that from the moment he could remember himself talking and walking.     

  A soft knock disturbed his peaceful existence and before he could turn to look,the door to the compartment slid open and a girl stood there. Tall and lean like him. She was his age. With straight hair in a dark caramel color that brought out her green eyes. She had a couple of freckles on the tip of her nose,but only there ,making her look as if she had dirt on it. Her face was round and her two front teeth kinda bucked but pearly white.  
"Hello.Is the seat taken?" She asked. 

Tom looked at the empty seats around him. The girl had been late to the station and barely made it on the train before it departed.   
"Which one?" He asked. Was this girl stupid? There was obviously nobody there.  
"Uhm..any seat." Was her answer. Tom checked out the girl once again.   
"No." The girl smiled in reliefand hopped in,sliding the door before jumping on the seat across from Tom.  
"I am Regina. Regina Clarke." 

"Tom Riddle."  
"First year,right?" Her smile had now reached her ears. Tom couldn't understand where all that cheerfulness was coming from. He was equally happy to go to Hogwarts too but he remained serious.  

  Regina couldn't understand why the boy sitting across from her was so gloomy. He was extremely pale and thin. His dark hair were parted on the side. As for his eyes,she couldn't quite decide their color. A mix between green and grey. 

"Yes."   
"Me too. Are you excited about it? I heard there are ghosts roaming the castle. Do you think they're friendly? Taffy?" She spread out the sticky candy to Tom.   
If she kept talking as much and at that speed,Tom decided he'd change compartments. He had no interest in making friends. Especially girls.         
Yet he took a piece of the taffy Regina offered him. It was so sweet it made his teeth hurt. But again it was the tastiest thing he'd ever had in a long time. In the orphanage everything tasted bland and disgusting. Tom had managed to steal a couple of chocolates from a candy shop they once drove them to. He didn't even have to touch them.      
He just wanted them there and they somehow came floating towards him. Back then he didn't know how he had done it.One of the boys,Oliver almost fainted at the sight of the three chocolate bars floating around. Tom had told him to never tell anyone and after that the boy never spoke a single word. Ever.   

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Regina asked as she chewed her taffy. Hopefully in a different house from yours. Tom thought. He knew exactly where he wanted to be placed. Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore had informed him about the houses when he took him from the orphanage. He remembered clearly the moment he saw the moving snake on the page of the book he was given about the magic world. His new world.  
"Slytherin" He said.   
"Ambitious then. I'm hoping to be placed in Ravenclaw. I've heard only the brightest of students are being placed there." She whispered like it was a secret. Tom decided Regina was definitely insane. She'd probably be a Hufflepuff. The dumbest of houses.     
      Regina could see the boy wasn't in the mood for chatting.   
"You don't talk much." She expressed her thought without any hesitation. Regina always spoke her mind out loud. A thing that was good but it could turn bad in certain situations.  
"I'm not used to it." Tom replied without taking his eyes from the landscape outside the train's window. Long lakes and unending valleys of green were covering the ground.   
"To be honest. I talk way too much.." Regina said.   
"I can tell"  
"How did your family react when you got the letter?" She asked. It was the one question Tom didn't want to be asked about. Not just because he never got a letter but because he didn't want to be reminded of that filthy orphanage he was in.    

Regina realized from Tom's expression that he probably didn't want to be asked that. It wasn't the first time she had caused a person to be uncomfortable. Regina was experiencing it all the time at home. Especially when it came to her baby brother.      
                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~       

 

  It was summertime when Regina learned her mother,Margaret would bring a new addition to their family. Regina was so ready to take the role of the big sister. She didn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl. Only the thought of having someone to look up to her made her proud.          
  She counted the days,leaving red marks on her calendar each day that passed. Her mother's belly grew bigger every month. Somehow she knew it was a boy. Whenever she touched her belly it was like she could hear him.   
"We don't know its gender yet,Gina." Her father would often call her that,instead of her full name.   
"I do. I'm telling you it's a boy. I can hear him." She whined.  
"Oh really? And what did he say?"Her mother asked. "I'm not sure. But I'm a hundred percent positive it's a boy." Her parents didn't argue with her but they did warn her about her having a baby sister. Regina wouldn't take no for answer.                 
              The night the baby was about to be born came earlier than expected. In her seventh month,Margaret Clarke was in great pain and rushed to the nearest hospital in London. She had woken up from an excruciating pain coming from her abdomen that soon grew more intense,resulting into bleeding.              
Regina waited for eighteen hours alongside Mrs Gutwoski,the family's neighbor until her father came home. But alone. Without her mother or her baby brother. Mr. Clarke's eyes were red and his expression lost.   
"Margaret?" Asked Mrs.Gutwoski. Her father shook his head negatively.   
"The baby?" She whispered but not softly enough for Regina not to hear. Mr. Clarke shook his head yes this time. Causing the old woman to gasp and cover her mouth.     
   The man couldn't bare to look at his daughter.  
"The doctor said there was nothing to be done. Either way...He wouldn't make it." He said in a low voice. But Regina could hear every word coming out of his mouth perfectly fine. She hadn't understood back then. She wasn't older than six. But she was smart enough to know something had gone wrong.        
     Regina remembered that moment as if it happened yesterday. After that her parents never tried again for another baby. So they dedicated every minute of their time to Regina. The shock on her mother's face that sunny,Sunday morning would never leave her head. The day her letter came.   
"My parents didn't believe it at first to be exact. They thought some girl from my school had pulled a prank on me. They only believed it when professor Dumbledore came to visit us." She said. Tom pressed his lips tightly as a response to the girl's words.        Now there was zero chance they'd ever be friends. 

Befriending a girl whose parents were muggles was gross. Despite his young age there was no doubt of the hate that had grown inside of him for muggles. Weak,pathetic beings with no purpose in this world. His parents were certainly great . He knew it in his heart that he was coming from a powerful line of wizards. There would not be a doubt in that because Tom knew he had a special talent. Something no other kid in that school could do. He could talk to snakes and understand them.     
   The snakes even listened to his commands. Snakes were his only friends in the orphanage. He always naturally attracted them. Something which made the other orphans and the staff dread him dearly. But he loved that. Even if he had never said it out loud. He loved making people afraid of him but also admire him.   
"Are your parents muggles too?"   
"Of course not"His tone confessed his insulted ego. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing that I'm coming from a muggle family." She said crossing her arms. "Could it not be bad? They are lower than us." He said. Regina could not hear any of this so she stood up.   
"No they are not. And unless you stop I will change compartments..." Regina threatened.  
"Be my guest." Tom said without any sign of emotion in his eyes. Regina's eyes began to water without her controlling it. She ran to the corridor wiping her tears.        
Her family had already been discriminated in the past because of her father being American and her mother Irish. But never like this. Tom must have had a bad day or he was simply problematic,she figured.             Regina walked down the corridors searching for an empty seat. She eventually found one that was accompanied by three kids. A boy and two girls. The boy short and bony with wild chestnut colored hair and brown eyes. The first girl sitting next to the boy had a caramel colored complexion accompanied with a set of expressive dark eyes. Her hair fell straight on her back,silky and dark.  
The second girl was a bit larger,already having breasts but Regina could tell she was in the first year due to her robe. It didn't have a budge with her Hogwarts house pinned on it. The girl had glasses that were abnormally round and large for her face and her hair into pigtails and her skin despite being pale was full of zits. She seemed to be going through early puberty something not uncommon for Regina to see. She had plenty of girls in her old school who had already gotten their periods.   
"Sorry,is this seat taken?" She asked.   
"No,come in" The boy spoke. Regina got comfortable next to the girl going through the early puberty.  
"I'm Rheon." He said. "This is Promise,and Myrtle" He said pointing at the girl next to him and then the one next to me.   
"Regina." She introduced herself gracefully.        

She felt way more comfortable with that group of kids. None of them had any problem with muggles. Rheon was half- blood. Promise was a pure-blood and Myrtle was a muggle-born just like Regina. Promise was more social than Myrtle who would only nod at things they'd say without taking part in the conversation at all.           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~     

 

V v  In Tom's compartment everything was quiet. Tom felt especially pleased with himself for making that girl cry. Because she did cry. He heard her sobbing as she left . If he was going to make friends he'd only befriend pure-bloods like him.               
         Hogwarts express arrived at the castle a tad before nine o clock. All of the kids,young and older were dressed in this robes. Regina barely spotted Tom who gave a look. She wanted to stick out her tongue at him but everything around her were too unusual. The girl couldn't get enough of looking at her wand. Her very own wand made out of unicorn hairand apple tree wood. It fit perfectly in her hand from the moment she touched it. Mr. Olivander didn't even have to show her another one.       
    Regina stood between Rheon and Promise while Myrtle had stayed a bit behind trying to reach the three of them with no success. She ended up last in line and they didn't even share their boat with her. The boat only fitted four individuals. Regina,Rheon,Promise and the forth one ended up being Tom who gave the kids a glance but eventually turned his back on them.  
"What's his problem?" Rheon whispered in Regina's ear.   
"His self obviously. What do you expect from a wannabe Slytherin..I hear they're also cunning except from ambitious." She whispered back clenching her teeth. She didn't want to dislike any of the houses but deep down she knew she didn't like what she read about the Slytherin house.      
Promise gasped.   
"Slytherin you said? I'm in a boat with a Slytherin?" She asked scared.  
"Relax. He's not sorted into a house yet and you can't judge people from their house name or their blood. We're all equal. Otherwise we wouldn't be here" Rheon said impressing Regina and wanting to make Tom vomit. He already hated the boy.      
  Even though he could listen to his classmates gossiping about him and the houses,Tom remained quiet and calm. He felt more confident as the boat approacheed the castle.   
"I can't believe we're here!" Regina screeched. She couldn't believe she was finally at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore wasn't wrong when he talked greatly about the castle. Regina was anxious and excited at once. Tom confident and calm. But both of them wanted the same thing. To be placed into the houses they wished. Ravenclaw for Regina and Slytherin for Tom. The doors to the Great Hall opened. The song of Hogwarts began as they walked pass the tables and into the end of a room where a ragged,washed out,pointy hat was placed on top of a wooden chair.                      


End file.
